


The Needs of the Many

by Realist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realist/pseuds/Realist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of the episode 'Bereft', Batman confronts Miss Martian on her decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of the Many

An odd silence filled the room as the tired young team stood at attention in front of Batman. "You left your team," stated Batman as he stared down at Miss Martian. Basic common sense would tell anyone that Batman wasn't too happy about the results of the mission.

Only five feet away, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, and Red Tornado stood staring at the team trying to form their own opinion about the decisions of the team and with themselves. The biggest unspoken question was what would they have done if put into Miss Martian's position.

The only missing person was Aquaman, who was infirmary with Aqualad. Despite getting medical attention in the bioship, the Atlantean teen still required better medical facilities that the ship couldn't provide.

Her brown eyes met the ground; she was too scared to look at Batman. Just knowing that he possibly hated her scared her more than anything. "I…" she hesitated. "I-"

"Explain," he interrupted.

"She was saving me," Superboy spoke up taking Megan's hand. The infamous glare he got forced him to drop it.

"Don't speak. Miss Martian, why did you leave? You were aware of the problems that your other team members had. Artemis was out of arrows, Kid Flash had no energy, and Aqualad was on the verge of death. If…" Batman had to stop himself; he did not want to think or even acknowledge what would have happened if Aqualad had died.

"But Robin…" she said.

"Robin is a skilled fighter." The statement earned a small smile from his protégé. "But he is only one person. You were aware if they were ambushed-"

"But they weren't."

"Do not interrupt," Batman snapped. Everyone stared at him in fear, especially Robin. This was the first time that any of the teens other than Robin had elicited an angry response. Robin wouldn't wish Batman's anger on anyone on his team, but he couldn't do or say anything to defend Miss Martian fearing that the anger would be passed down to him. "If they were, the results would have been disastrous."

"But Superboy…"

_Please stop talking_ , thought Robin.

_She's stupid_ , Artemis thought.

Kid Flash's thought was _she's cute when she's scared_.

Superboy didn't know what to think.

"I understand that he was in pain, but love guided your decision and not loyalty to your team. Superboy is more than capable to withstand certain levels of pain. When did you think about your team again?"

She started to chew her bottom lip as she confessed. "Not until we were almost back to the ship. Then I remembered Aqualad as an afterthought."

"An afterthought," Batman repeated in a very dark voice. A chill went through everyone's spine, even the adults. "Your team should never be an afterthought."

A sob escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I failed my team."

"Think about this statement. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the one." Turning towards the infirmary he walked off.

Sobs kept escaping Megan, as she tried to fully comprehend the statement, but she couldn't.  
________________________________________  
The sentence Batman says is from Star Trek II the Wrath of Khan. The actually quote goes slightly different.

  
Spock:That is wise. Were I to invoke logic, however, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.  
Kirk: Or the one

 

 


End file.
